Breadquanda
Ragnarok-Vorkel (talk) 01:07, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Breadquanda is one of the main characters in the Keisha's Valley series. She is alleged to have had intercourse with Darrell, putting strain on the rumor that Deltrese had intercourse with him. Appearance Breadquanda has an almost predictable thicc ghetto look about her that doesn't really distinguish her from her counterparts. 'Hair' Breadquanda's hair is done in a rough bob-cut similar to Ashawanabufontonquibalafondelarequandalaquishabanishatishabufontrellaniquandrea's where she has brown hair and a little bit of dye along the roots of her hair measuring up to a really light blue mixed with a bit of green. her hair is parted in the middle to keep the hair off her face. 'Make-Up' At first glance, it may not appear as though Breadquanda wears any make-up, but she does. She wears a blusher on both cheeks cleverly applied so most wouldn't tell and some dark brown lipstick. She also wears a pink eyeshadow and black mascara. 'Clothes' As we can see, she wears a pink shirt with a yellow band that travels around her neck. She also has a light blue dress with a white belt, about three white bracelets on her left arm, and white leather boots with a grey lace.http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view3/3155526/breadquanda-and-keisha-fabo-o.gif Personality Breadquanda is the life of the party - she's the type whom wants to go and party every night regardless of what's happened, living it up. She's sort of self-centered in the manner that when someone interrupts her for something, she gets annoyed.We can see this when she invites Keisha Fabo out after telling her she had intercourse with Darrell. The next day when she's watching Maury, the television show, she's annoyed at being interrupted when she learns that someone is not the father to their child. Background Pre-Keisha Fabo, it's evident that Breadquanda was going to set things in motion for the series. Darrell and Breadquanda allegedly had sexual intercourse where she neutered Darrell in the process. One day when Keisha went to Breadquanda's home after going to Deltrese's, Breadquanda was given the news that Darrell has had sexual intercourse with "some bitch named Deltrese". She reiterates that this has to be a lie out of genuine confusion or to back-up Deltrese for she neutered him. She tries to divert the topic by asking Keisha to go to the club. The next day, Keisha came into her home and mentioned that she called Deltrese a chicken head. Breadquanda begins to mention that it's true because she saw Deltrese committing fellatio on a man in an alley. She and Keisha then begin to talk about their sexual preferences in men before they go tdancingnear a burgundy and violet car in the street with their music blaring. The day after this, Breadquanda is watching Maury, annoyed that someone is calling her while she's watching it. She eventually picks up the phone, getting in a who-the-fuck-is-this duel with Keisha Fabo. Keisha eventually explains who she is and that she would like to know if Breadquanda is available to look for some thug daddies. Breadquanda exclaims her agreeance by going "mmhm. LEGGO". When they both arrive at the park, Breadquanda listens to Keisha's disappointment at the lack of thug daddies, agreeing by stating that the squirrels are not the type of nuts she is looking for. They run into a person they have not seen before and Keisha asks for her name, the name being Bonshaquita'Lafondria. They proceed to mock her in a friendly manner, but the conversation dies into an awkward silence. It wouldn't be long before Deltrese shows up and mocks Keisha and Bonshaquita'Lafondria, oddly not Breadquanda. Breadquanda and her new friend dance while Keisha mocks Deltrese, afterwards mentioning they should look for thug daddies. They are later seen in a club dancing. She is also seen dancing in the music video they are making for Darrell. References